


Wishes Granted

by Aeon_Warden



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Warden/pseuds/Aeon_Warden
Summary: 梗来自神奇女侠1984将许愿石握在手中时，擎天柱意识到，他最简单的愿望是……
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl (Transformers), Optimus Prime/Shockwave
Kudos: 3





	Wishes Granted

**Author's Note:**

> #圣诞快乐，熬夜的铁块有能量糖嗑  
> #IDW 2005背景，宇宙大帝战争后全员存活假设  
> #欲知后事如何，请看《神奇女侠1984》（？）

“瞧瞧地球的考古学家们发现了什么？一个‘许愿石’。”  
擎天柱循着风刃手指的方向望去，注意到了桌上一颗蓝绿色的不规则矿石，底端被缀满铭文的环状金属围拢。“有记载表明它是来自塞伯坦的文物，不知为何流落到了地球。”风刃小心翼翼把它从桌面拿起，举到擎天柱面前，“上面的铭刻是古塞伯坦语，大意是这颗水晶有着能够实现愿望的力量，只要许愿的同时将其置于掌心——”  
“听上去玄乎其玄。”擎天柱投去疑问的目光，“类似的迷信曾经风靡一时，我们会用各种物品作为寄托，火种室能量液也好、护身符也好、图腾也好……然而那些仅仅代表着美好的祝愿，并没有什么超自然的力量。”  
风刃露出一副“又来了”的表情，指了指红蓝大卡车的胸口，调侃道“按照你那套解构主义理论，领导模块也一样平凡无奇”。天选领袖双手叉腰，显得颇为不忿，不等他反驳什么，风刃笑着补充道：“千斤顶做了几次实验，而结果表明，这块石头可能的确与众不同。”  
惊天雷半开玩笑地拿起它，说“要是愿望真的能实现，我想得奥斯卡最佳剧本奖——提名都行”。六分钟后他接到一通电话，说他的剧本入围了。  
声波捧着它的时候一言未发，但我们都猜测，也许他希望机器狗还活着。因为不久后他突然驾驶着穿梭机绝尘而去，回来时向我比了一个噤声的手势——机器狗在他臂弯中睡得正沉。  
“所以，警车突然答应爵士的求婚是由于……”  
风刃点头。“但不排除他俩提前串通好的可能性。爵士捧起它，悄声说’我想和警车结为火种伴侣永不分离‘。我敢打赌，他的声音小到除了在场的我和千斤顶（可能还有声波，如果他属垣有耳），没有任何塞伯坦人听得到。下一秒警车黑着脸冲进门来，把我们几个都吓了一跳。千斤顶下意识地护住了实验室的桌子。警车开口的第一句话是——’你怎么不早点告诉我？‘”  
擎天柱依旧半信半疑。“没准只是碰巧，”他接过风刃递来的许愿石，放在光镜前仔细端详，“我相信千斤顶会有合适的概率理论来解释这些现象。”  
“兴许吧，”风刃耸肩，“不过现在轮到你了；让许愿石听听你的愿望吧。迄今为止的数据表明，根据贝叶斯法则，它实现的几率很高哦。”  
红蓝的卡车眨了眨光镜，陷入沉思。风刃笑着摇摇头：“我知道，我知道。领袖心系众生，愿望无穷无尽，对吗？”  
是的。当他握住这沉甸甸的重量，太多的“如果”在脑海中涌现。事实上，他在决战前夕和阿尔茜探讨过相似的问题，如果他能更早反抗腐朽的议会，如果他能说服威震天走上和平而非暴力的道路……  
但自从他舍弃奥利安·派克斯之名成为擎天柱的那一刻起，他便不再肖想那些镜花水月、空中楼阁。塞伯坦需要更多实用主义，而非普罗透斯式的虚假承诺。  
“你可以先从最简单的愿望开始。”  
风刃拍了拍红蓝重卡的手臂，将他的思绪拽回现实。“我暂时没有什么想法，”擎天柱将许愿石还给了她，“也许改日吧。”

许久以来的第一次，擎天柱说了谎。  
当他的目光聚焦在许愿石之上，他想起了一位塞伯坦人。像那颗孔雀蓝的水晶一样光辉璀璨、独一无二的塞伯坦人。  
时移世异、沧海桑田，他以为自己早已放下了那段过去，正如他放下了手中的许愿石、放下了不切实际的幻想。但他依旧记得——他永远记得——火种中传来的最初的悸动，和熊熊燃烧的赤红天际下最后的誓言。  
“牢牢记住现在的我”

擎天柱与风刃道别，很快将方才一瞬的踌躇不决抛诸脑后。翌日凌晨他被警车的视频通讯请求唤醒，称利莫里亚号出现异常事件。  
“或许更符合逻辑的称呼是，‘灵异事件’。”警车扶额，“警报和零点的钟声同时响起，源头是震荡波的囚室。”  
擎天柱上前一步：“震荡波怎么了？”  
“疯狂科学家震荡波从监牢中消失了，取而代之的是议员震荡波。他没有战争期间的一切记忆，对于自己的凭空出现感到茫然无措。这一系列突发情况的原因尚在调查中……”  
“不必了。”  
警车见证了擎天柱的身体从紧绷，到扶额，到坐立难安——而此刻，他竟然在笑。  
“我想我清楚个中原因。”  
他最璀璨的希望。  
他最简单的愿望。

The end?

附：The Wolven Storm歌词  
These scars long have yearned for your tender caress  
遍体鳞伤，渴望你温柔爱抚已久  
To bind our fortunes, damn what the stars own  
你我命运交织，藐视星辰命理  
Rend my heart open, then your love profess  
我将心房扯开，让你的爱占据  
A winding, weaving fate to which we both atone  
如此方能补偿那盘绕纠缠的命运  
You flee my dream come the morning  
清晨来临，你逃离我的梦境  
Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet  
你的气息，苦如醋栗，甜如丁香  
To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy  
鸦黑色发丝在梦中恍若风暴交缠  
Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep  
紫罗兰般的双眼，在你哭泣时泪眼盈盈  
The wolf I will follow into the storm  
我愿跟随狼直入风暴之中  
To find your heart, its passion displaced  
去寻找你那激情已在别处的心  
By ire ever growing, hardening into stone  
尽管愠怒俱增，心如顽石  
Amidst the cold to hold you in a heated embrace  
我仍愿意在寒风中拥你入怀  
I know not if fate would have us live as one  
我不知道，是否因为命运我们才能融为一体  
Or if by love’s blind chance we‘ve been bound  
抑或因为爱神盲目的指引才让你我结合  
The wish I whispered, when it all began  
从一开始我就低声诉求的愿望  
Did it forge a love you might never have found?  
是否铸就了一段你也许永远不会留心的爱恋？


End file.
